Back in Blue
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Qu'obtient-on en combinant un Remus souffrant d'une terrible gueule de bois, un Sirius surexcité, et les effets insolites d'une potion préparée par les jumeaux Weasley ? Beaucoup de choses…


Note de l'auteur : Après avoir longtemps parcouru les contrées du fandom Merlin, je me suis autorisée un petit Break avec cet OS HP. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Remus Lupin, et j'avais cette fois envie de le mettre avec Sirius. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, à vrai dire.

Bref, sinon, rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Résumé : Qu'obtient-on en combinant un Remus souffrant d'une terrible gueule de bois, un Sirius surexcité, et les effets insolites d'une potion préparée par les jumeaux Weasley ? Beaucoup de choses…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Back in Blue

* * *

Un soupir, un sifflement, le bruissement calme des draps se chiffonnant. Une chambre miteuse, sombre, dont les murs perdaient peu à peu la moindre trace de peinture. Des ombres chaudes transperçaient les fins rideaux – ou plutôt les lambeaux de tissu qui restaient et qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été dévorés par une armée de Doxys en colère. Leurs teintes ternes semblaient s'échauffer face aux couleurs vives de l'astre soleil, projetant sur les murs des formes compliquées. Ils se soulevèrent un instant, tandis qu'un courant d'air se faufilait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Un monticule de poussière fut emporté par ce souffle soudain, et ses constituants furent alors éclairés par les rayons lumineux.

Ce spectacle aurait pu être un délice pour toute personne en étant le témoin. Malheureusement pour ces quelques poussières qui auraient peut-être souhaité se pavaner ainsi dans leur éclat, le seul habitant de la pièce dormait toujours profondément.

Un drap troué recouvrait la silhouette osseuse jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant un torse fin, trop fin peut-être. L'homme était mince, très mince. On aurait pu même le décrire comme un individu n'ayant que la peau sur les os. Mais là n'était pas sa caractéristique attirant en premier lieu le regard.  
Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sous un fin oreiller lorsque la fenêtre claqua suite à un nouveau coup de vent. Le dormeur gigota un instant, tombant sur le ventre, dévoilant son dos pâle. Un dos couvert de multiples zébrures et marques disparates. Là était sa nature. Son horreur et son quotidien.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent davantage, laissant un soleil un peu moins timide prendre possession de la chambre, éclairant un peu plus ses nombreuses cicatrices. Une main aux doigts fins et abîmés se saisit du second oreiller et vint l'abaisser devant une touffe de cheveux châtains striés de gris. Des mèches argentées parsemaient cette chevelure pourtant fournie, ne permettant que peu de déterminer l'âge exact de son propriétaire.

Ce dernier gémit un peu plus fort alors que le vent gagnait en intensité. Il frissonna, murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles, puis ouvrit finalement les yeux. Deux orbes d'un doré inhabituel se plissèrent sous l'assaut soudain du soleil. Des iris d'une couleur miel, brillant grâce à la clarté du matin.

Remus Lupin, car là était son nom, loup-garou de son état, et ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, bougonna sombrement. Il maudit un certain 'elfe de maison incapable de fermer une fenêtre', puis dans la foulée un 'foutu animagus qui ne savait jamais entendre non'.  
Se redressant maladroitement, il dut combattre une nausée soudaine, mais parvint tout de même à tituber jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la fermer enfin, frissonnant dans sa pleine nudité. Satisfait de ce résultat, il bascula ensuite sur le lit, ne haussant qu'à peine un sourcil en notant l'absence manifeste de son compagnon et amant, Sirius Black, de la noble et ancienne famille Black.

Il renifla avec amusement.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose de noble dans la bâtisse lui servant actuellement de foyer. La maison tombait en ruine, particulièrement depuis que Sirius avait déclaré ne plus vouloir s'occuper des réparations. Mais cela n'importunait pas Remus outre mesure. Miteux ou pas, le square Grimmaurd lui permettait avant tout d'avoir un toit pour dormir. Et cela était un bénéfice non négligeable.

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement sur le matelas un peu dur, appréciant la fraîcheur rêche des draps sur sa peau nue. Il se targuait habituellement d'être une personne matinale, capable de se lever aux heures les plus ingrates. Mais cette fois, il sentait son énergie habituelle lui faire défaut.

Il fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement. Sa tête souffrait d'une terrible migraine, causée par une gueule de bois magistrale. Combien de verres de whisky Pur Feu avait-il bu la veille ? Neuf ? Douze ? Il ne savait le dire. Merlin, il ne se souvenait même pas être parti se coucher.

Il soupira, avant de jurer alors que cet acte pourtant simple le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi avait-il autant bu déjà ? Il fronça les sourcils, son esprit brumeux prenant le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées confuses. Il sourit soudainement lorsque l'information refit surface.  
Sirius.

Après des mois d'une procédure judiciaire compliquée, et appuyé par le soutien indéfectible de Harry, il avait enfin été déclaré innocent. Sirius Black était libre, lavé de tout soupçon. Libre de se promener où il le souhaitait sous sa forme véritable, et non plus sous le déguisement de Padfoot. Libre de trouver un travail, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Libre d'exister.

Ils avaient célébré cela jusque très tard dans la nuit, abusant peut-être trop de l'alcool. Mais la gueule de bois n'était que peu importante. Seul le bonheur de l'homme suffisait à Remus. Il était toutefois curieux de savoir où se trouvait actuellement son amant. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius d'être levé si tôt, surtout après avoir consommé une telle quantité d'alcool.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux gris, Remus bascula légèrement sur le dos laissant son regard et sa migraine s'accoutumer à la luminosité pourtant faible de la pièce. Son mal de tête n'était pas près de cesser. Et dire qu'il possédait pourtant une résistance particulière de par son statut de loup-garou…

- Par Merlin…

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Devait-il réellement se lever dès à présent ? Cela serait tellement simple de plonger de nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Il pouvait sentir son corps se relaxer lentement tandis que Morphée l'appelait déjà. Et puis après tout, Sirius pouvait bien attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

_AHouuuu ! AH AH AHOUUUU !_

Sursautant violemment, Remus attrapa sa baguette en catastrophe, manquant de tomber du lit suite à cet éclat soudain. Titubant dans la pièce, il enfila au passage un pantalon, le tenant d'une main pour éviter qu'il ne glisse sur ses hanches. Sa ceinture n'était pas dans son champ de vision, probablement à cause de l'habitude agaçante qu'avait Sirius d'éparpiller ses vêtements dans la pièce entière en le déshabillant. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

_AHOUUUUU !_

Luttant contre la douleur cognant dans son crâne, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce à la volée, puis dévala les escaliers. Était-ce une attaque ? Où était Sirius ? D'où provenait ce bruit ?  
La baguette dans une main, retenant toujours de l'autre son pantalon, il déboula peu après dans la cuisine... pour ensuite soupirer avec exaspération.

- Par les verrues de Morgane, Sirius !

_Ahouu !_

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que son amant éclatait du rire clair qui pouvait tant être assimilé à l'aboiement d'un chien. Les pieds étalés sur la table bancale, se balançant sur la chaise, Sirius Black l'observait de ses yeux brillants. Un large sourire illuminait son visage – un sourire que Remus n'avait plus observé chez l'homme depuis des années. L'homme repoussa une mèche brune, puis reporta son attention sur l'appareil rectangulaire qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il appuya deux fois sur le clavier.

_AAAHOOU !_

- Par Merlin, Sirius ! As-tu enfin fini de jouer avec ce truc ?

Le truc en question était en réalité un téléphone portable dernier cri, dont Harry avait fait cadeau à son parrain juste après l'annonce de sa réhabilitation. L'Élu avait fièrement déclaré que cela lui permettrait ainsi de rester joignable dans tous ses déplacements. Sur le moment, cela avait paru à Remus être une excellente idée. Mais voir maintenant son amant s'extasier devant une sonnerie ridicule était beaucoup moins amusant. Il grogna douloureusement alors que sa migraine reprenait le dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être le théâtre d'un numéro incroyablement long de sourdes percussions. Et le bruit incessant de cet engin moldu n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

- Comment peux-tu supporter cela ? lâcha-t-il avec irritation. Surtout après avoir autant bu la nuit dernière.  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
- On ne supporte pas l'appel de ses congénères, Moony ? L'application que j'ai téléchargée m'assure pourtant que c'est le meilleur moyen de réveiller un loup-garou grincheux souffrant d'une gueule de bois.

_AHOUUUU !_

Ce fut approximativement à cet instant que toute l'irritation ressentie par l'homme atteignit un pic non égalé. Remus eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que sa baguette était déjà brandie, et qu'un sort était lancé en direction du malheureux objet. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide, et un bouclier absorba l'attaque.

- Pas si vite, Moony. Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ce merveilleux fétélone.  
- Téléphone, Padfoot, téléphone, soupira le lycanthrope avant de faire volte-face.

Le pantalon toujours retenu par sa main gauche, il avança jusqu'à être face à la porte de la cuisine.

- Je te laisse t'amuser avec. Je retourne me coucher.

N'attendant pas de réponse particulière, il ouvrit la porte, et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin.

Son esprit brumeux ne réagit pas immédiatement au tiraillement soudain du tissu de son vêtement contre sa peau. Ses doigts lâchèrent par automatisme le pantalon. Et Remus Lupin, membre respecté de l'Ordre du Phénix, se prit les pieds dans le vêtement, et tomba face contre terre, entièrement nu, si ce n'était que pour un simple pantalon maintenant enroulé autour de ses pieds.

- Par les bas à résille de Morgane !

Le sol était dur, et recouvert d'une couche de poussière qui manqua de l'étouffer. Mais Remus tint bon. Un rouge prononcé recouvrait toutefois ses joues lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses deux coudes, tentant vainement de se relever. Mais le sort lancé sur son vêtement était encore actif.

- Sirius ! Viens me libérer tout de suite !

Il gémit à l'entente du volume de sa propre voix. Les sons étaient forts, trop forts pour sa pauvre tête. Et son ouïe plus développée que la moyenne s'avérait là être une bien mauvaise alliée. Mais il ne pouvait rester ainsi. Et si quelqu'un décidait soudainement de leur rendre visite ? Que dirait-on de Remus John Lupin, allongé entièrement nu sur le sol ?

Il grogna, puis tendit une main pour attraper sa baguette qui avait malheureusement roulé plus loin. Mais sa main ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. Il se résolut finalement à adopter la position qu'il avait redoutée depuis le départ, mais qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vue plus étendue de son environnement.

- Merlin, marmonna-t-il en usant de ses mains pour soulever le haut de son corps.

Il n'était plus de la toute première jeunesse, et cela se ressentait dans le tiraillement douloureux de ses muscles. La fatigue, mêlée à l'alcool, ne l'aidait pas non plus dans cette tâche.

- C'est la dernière fois que je bois autant. La toute dernière fois, suffoqua-t-il.

Il parvint finalement à se retourner, son dos heurtant douloureusement le sol.

- SIRIUS !

Sa tête lui tournait toujours, et il fut soulagé d'arriver enfin à se mettre dans une position assise quelque peu précaire. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, il ramena vers lui ses genoux dans l'objectif de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Des nausées commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Et il allait bientôt risquer de rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu absorber la veille. Il ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour combattre ce malaise.

- Par le testicule droit de Serpentard, Sirius ! Si tu ne viens pas me libérer tout de suite…  
- Pourquoi le droit plutôt que le gauche ?

Un rire étranglé franchit les lèvres du lycanthrope, presque aussitôt suivi par un nouveau vertige, en percevant le timbre caractéristique de son amant.

- Car c'est sur le droit qu'il s'était fait tatoué le blason de Gryffondor, rétorqua-t-il faiblement.  
- Évidemment.

Remus finit par rassembler assez de courage pour ouvrir les yeux… et se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage hilare de son amant.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, n'est-ce pas ? De me piéger ainsi ? grommela-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre l'affirmation qui suivit pour obtenir une réponse. Sirius ne changerait jamais. Maraudeur dans l'âme, farceur jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais Remus était fatigué, et il ne résista pas lorsque son amant sortit une fiole d'un bleu fluo de sa poche.

- Fait AHH !

Lupin s'exécuta aussitôt, puis toussa lorsque le liquide fut versé dans sa gorge.

- Potion contre la gueule de bois, déclara Sirius en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Cadeau de Fred et George.

Le lycanthrope s'étrangla davantage. Il ne préférait même pas savoir la composition de ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Un cadeau des jumeaux Weasley n'était jamais sans effets secondaires. Et le professeur espéra sincèrement ne pas se voir pousser une seconde paire de bras. Le breuvage était pourtant étonnamment bon, mais Remus savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne pouvait se fier à ce goût…Surtout après avoir durant des années été le cobaye des expériences de ses amis. Il fut ainsi passablement étonné de sentir sa migraine diminuer en intensité.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en soufflant avec bien-être.  
- Ne me remercie pas, sourit Sirius. Mais tu pourras remercier Fred et George. Nous sommes apparemment les premiers à tester ce remède miracle.  
- Ô joie, grogna le lycanthrope. Je suis si impatient d'expérimenter les effets secondaires.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Sirius s'étant un peu brutalement posées sur les siennes en une étreinte fiévreuse.

Habitué au tempérament de feu de son amant, Remus se laissa faire sans protester. La caresse de la bouche de l'animagus était délicieuse, surtout maintenant que sa migraine avait complètement disparu. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Ses sensations étaient comme décuplées. Une tout autre fièvre envahissait lentement son être alors que tout son corps se cambrait à ce baiser brûlant.  
Il gémit sans honte lorsque l'homme approfondit leur étreinte.  
C'était bon. Tellement bon. Il avait oublié son réveil brusque, sa capture soudaine puis sa chute, et même le breuvage qui l'avait pourtant inquiété. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur ces doigts courant sur son torse, traçant la courbure de ses épaules, glissant vers ses reins.  
Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Sirius décida soudainement de se lancer dans une exploration plus approfondie de sa gorge, léchant et mordillant le moindre centimètre carré de peau se trouvant sur son passage.

- Si j'avais été un vampire, j'aurais fait de toi mon déjeuner, fit la voix rauque de l'animagus.

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire, avant de gémir bruyamment lorsque l'homme mordit avec plus d'ardeur le point exact pulsant avec vigueur.

- Tu n'es heureusement pas un vampire, suffoqua-t-il.

Il tira sur les cheveux si sombres de l'homme, s'accrochant à ses mèches tandis que leur propriétaire embrassait tendrement la légère rougeur qui se formait déjà. Tout cela était si appréciable. Mais ils n'allaient pouvoir rester dans cette position. La peur que quelqu'un les dérange soudainement était toujours présente. Et l'ancien professeur n'était pas certain de pouvoir trouver une explication adéquate face à une Molly Weasley furieuse.  
Remus fut distrait par des mains qui s'égaraient d'avantage. Des doigts jouaient maintenant avec l'intérieur de son genou, glissaient plus bas…

- Oh Merlin !

Il ne pouvait résister à cela. Toutes ses pensées étaient effacées par le souffle chaud de l'homme dans son cou, par la douce caresse de cheveux contre sa peau, par l'idée de ce que cette main s'apprêtait à faire. Une certaine partie de son anatomie avait plus qu'apprécié le traitement particulier de Sirius, et son désir s'exprimait sans honte.

- Sirius, juste Sirius, fut le commentaire visiblement satisfait de l'autre homme.  
- Il faut…On ne peut pas rester…

Les mots s'échappant des lèvres du lycanthrope étaient hachés, presque douloureux. Il ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer avec cohérence. Son état d'habillement, ou plutôt de nudité n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses. C'était comme si tout son corps se rendait, refusait d'agir avec logique et bon sens.

- J'ai bien l'intention de t'avoir ici et maintenant, Moony, rétorqua Sirius.

Toute protestation de Lupin fut ensuite perdue dans un long gémissement tandis que l'animagus l'embrassait avec une ardeur renouvelée. L'ancien professeur fit de son mieux pour combattre les ardeurs l'emportant toujours plus. Il tenta de repousser l'homme, de se calmer en songeant à tout autre chose.  
Il essaya toutes les tactiques habituelles, et alla même jusqu'à imaginer Dumbledore en porte-jarretelles rose à pois verts. Mais rien n'y fit. Et s'il parvenait toujours à suffoquer de désir face à l'image mentale d'un Dumbledore aussi dévêtu, c'était qu'il avait un sacré problème. Mais le pire était à venir, et vint d'ailleurs bien trop rapidement. Un cri étranglé lui échappa lorsqu'une main chaude et calleuse se referma sur le centre de son désir, et sa raison disparut aussitôt.

* * *

Le lycanthrope gémissait et se cambrait. Il ne parvenait à se reprendre, à regagner la surface. Une folie inégalée s'était emparée de son esprit. Il tirait sur les vêtements de son amant, griffant un torse tout juste dévoilé, jouant déjà avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il LE voulait. Et Sirius était aussi désespéré et passionné.

Leur étreinte les conduisit bien vite à un état de nudité équivalent. Et lorsque Remus, enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu, se glissa dans la chaleur accueillante de l'animagus, ce fut sans songer à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient encourir si Molly Weasley les surprenait dans une telle position. Ses pensées étaient voilées par le désir, et son être entier vibrait sous la passion.

Il aima Sirius fiévreusement, lui donnant toute sa vigueur, toute sa force, se pliant au moindre gémissement de désir, à la moindre caresse. Les mouvements de son bassin étaient erratiques et soutenus alors que ses mains ne quittaient plus la peau de son partenaire.

Une caresse, un effleurement, un baiser.

Il ne parvenait à le toucher autant qu'il le souhaitait. Et là, même blotti dans l'étreinte la plus intime qui soit, le lycanthrope en voulait plus… Et les murmures de l'homme sous lui l'encouragèrent dans ce sens.

Il accéléra soudainement, se délectant du souffle de surprise franchissant ses lèvres entrouvertes, de ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières mi-closes, de ses doigts griffant toujours plus son dos. Il perdait le contrôle. La passion l'ayant empli brusquement menaçait de plus en plus de le consumer.

Son souffle erratique se mélangea à celui de son amant lorsqu'il lui vola un baiser. La peau de Sirius était moite, tremblante. Et l'animagus se cambra bientôt. Remus gémit alors que des ongles s'enfonçaient brusquement dans la chair sensible de son dos, et que deux jambes enserraient d'avantage sa taille. Son regard ne lâchait pas le visage de son compagnon.

Sirius était magnifique dans son paroxysme, les yeux clos, les cheveux poisseux collant à son front, sa tête basculée dans l'expression même de la décadence. Remus le suivit peu après, se blottissant dans cette étreinte réconfortante, se laissant basculer dans le gouffre infini de l'abandon…

- Potion anti gueule de bois, avec effets stimulants sur les loups-garous. Je vois que ce n'était pas de la publicité mensongère. Je devrais m'en procurer plus souvent.

Remus releva la tête du torse de son amant pour dévisager l'homme avec stupéfaction.

- Une potion avec des effets… Par les dessous en dentelle de Godric, tu n'as tout de même pas…

Mais un seul regard vers le haussement de sourcil suggestif de son amant lui suffit pour avoir la confirmation de cela. Il secoua la tête, ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu être aussi naïf pour avaler sans protestation une potion dont il ignorait la composition. Les dommages étaient cependant minimes… et son mal de tête avait définitivement disparu. Il restait toujours curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce remède miracle.  
Tendant le bras, il parvint à saisir le petit flacon désormais vide, lequel avait roulé au loin.

- Lunator 3000, déclara fermement l'animagus. Pour réveiller la bête qui sommeille en vous.

L'ex-professeur manqua de s'étrangler en lisant cet étrange slogan qui s'inscrivait bel et bien en lettres dorées sur le mystérieux flacon. Juste au-dessous, un loup se trémoussait en une position assez inhabituelle pour un animal habitué à marcher à quatre pattes. Le lycanthrope frissonna lorsque la représentation lui fit un clin d'œil, grimaçait alors que des images pour le moins dérangeantes envahissaient son esprit. Retournant la fiole, il plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les petites inscriptions s'affichant alors.

- Ne pas consommer avant ou pendant la pleine lune. Bien s'assurer de la gueule de bois du loup-garou avant de lui administrer cette potion. Des effets secondaires tels que l'apparition de tâches bleues sur tout le corps peuvent être envisagés… Sirius !

L'animagus leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Ils m'ont assuré que cela n'arrivait presque jamais, se justifia-t-il.  
- Je croyais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas testé avant, rétorqua aussitôt le lycanthrope.

Il roula des yeux suite au haussement d'épaules de son amant.

- Ne pas mélanger avec une autre potion ou avec de l'alcool, reprit-il. Ne SURTOUT pas administrer à toute autre personne ne présentant pas les symptômes d'une morsure de loup-garou. Des effets secondaires aléatoires pourraient survenir.

Remus fixa aussitôt avec suspicion l'homme allongé sous lui, et manqua de s'étrangler à la vision qu'il eut ensuite.

- Sirius ? fit-il calmement.  
- Hmm ?

L'animagus, les mains calées derrière la tête, avait fermé les yeux et arborait l'expression même du contentement. Cela n'allait toutefois pas durer bien longtemps.

- Combien en as-tu bu ?

L'homme ouvrit un œil.

- Un flacon entier, comme toi. Les jumeaux m'ont assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.  
- Aucun risque, hein ? s'amusa l'ancien professeur. Alors, un changement de couleurs de tes cheveux, et une coloration de ta peau ne sont pas considérés comme des risques ?

Il eut la satisfaction de voir pâlir considérablement son amant, avant que l'homme ne sorte sa baguette et ne fasse venir un miroir pour contempler son reflet. Le cri échappant ensuite au redouté Sirius Black n'avait rien de très masculin et partait même dans des aigus très prononcés.

- Je vais les attraper, les étrangler, les couper en petits morceaux, et les donner à manger à Kreattur !

Il tritura longuement ses mèches maintenant du même bleu vif que la mixture, puis palpa avec effarement sa peau recouverte de tâches roses fluo.

Remus ne parvenait quant à lui plus à retenir son hilarité. Voir son compagnon et amant se lamenter sur son apparence était décidément très amusant. Le Maraudeur avait été piégé par ses dignes successeurs.

- Cela t'apprendra à ne jamais lire les instructions avant de prendre une potion.  
- Mais Moony, c'est trop long ! Et en général cela ne sert à rien.

Un nouvel éclat de rire franchit les lèvres du lycanthrope. Sirius avait voulu le piéger, et voilà que cela se retournait contre lui.

- Tu l'as bien mérité, le châtia-t-il gentiment. Il ne te reste plus qu'à contacter Fred et George pour obtenir un remède.

* * *

Il s'avéra cependant que les jumeaux n'avaient pour l'heure pas de traitement miracle à leur proposer. Ils certifièrent pourtant avoir testé la potion sur eux, sans obtenir autre chose qu'une très légère coloration de cheveux qui ne durait que quelques minutes. Mais ils promirent de se plonger sur les effets que cela pouvait avoir sur les animagus.

Ce fut ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, un Remus Lupin cette fois d'excellente humeur, se retrouva à patienter avec un Sirius toujours multicolore dans la file d'attente de l'accueil de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. L'homme ne s'attira à vrai dire que quelques regards distraits. Il ne faisait pas partie des cas les plus étranges attendant leur tour. La sorcière devant eux était par exemple recouverte d'une étrange substance bouillonnante de laquelle surgissaient de petites étincelles.

L'héritier des Black ne semblait toujours pas s'être totalement remis de son changement de couleur, même si son humeur s'était nettement améliorée depuis leur passage chez les jumeaux Weasley. Il ne cessait de contempler la peau de ses mains, qui continuait de changer de couleur.

- Regarde, Remus, s'exclamait-il tandis que le lycanthrope informait la réception du cas de son ami, je deviens maintenant orange ! On dirait presque que je suis normal !

Le loup-garou ne lui jeta cependant qu'un regard distrait.

- Cela jure horriblement avec les cheveux bleus. Tu aurais dû rester vert, marmonna-t-il.  
- J'ignorais que tu étais attiré par les humanoïdes verts, Remy, fit le brun avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Nous aurions pu faire tellement de choses intéressantes.

L'ancien professeur fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard choqué de la réceptionniste, puis prit Sirius par le bras pour le tirer en direction de l'étage qu'on leur avait indiqué.

- Tu crois que Patmol serait bleu aussi ? continuait Sirius.  
- Peut-être, admit le lycanthrope. Tu pourrais te faire passer pour ces chiens que les Moldus teignent en bleu ou en rose.

L'animagus eut une grimace.

- Je crois que je préfère retrouver ma couleur habituelle, déclara-t-il.  
- Sage décision, commenta son amant.

Ils bifurquèrent en atteignant l'étage souhaité, débouchant sur un couloir dans lequel attendaient déjà deux autres personnes. L'une arborait des pustules sur tout le visage, tandis que l'autre enroulait patiemment sa chevelure qui ne cessait de croître.

Les deux amants prirent place sur un banc, sous le regard distrait des deux patients.

- On devrait essayer d'en mettre dans ta potion, Moony. Tu imagines, un loup bleu ?

Remus le fusilla du regard.

Cela était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de découvrir quels effets secondaires pouvaient se dissimuler dans le mélange de ces deux mixtures, surtout durant la pleine lune.

- Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer une telle chose, siffla-t-il. Ou je te jure que je te transforme en caniche moldu et que je t'offre comme cobaye aux jumeaux Weasley !

Sirius eut tout de même la décence de frissonner à cela. Mais le lycanthrope savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait gagné qu'une infime bataille.

Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien l'étincelle brillant dans les yeux de son compagnon. Une étincelle de vie et de malice. Une étincelle annonçant de multiples farces à venir.

- Maraudeur un jour… commença le brun comme pour confirmer les pensées de son amant.  
- Maraudeur toujours, sourit l'ex-professeur avec nostalgie.  
- Ah, et Remus ?  
- Hmm ?  
- En cuir, les dessous de Godric. Toujours du cuir. La dentelle ne se mariait pas assez avec son teint, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'être emmené par un médicomage.

Remus éclata de rire, secouant la tête en retrouvant avec bonheur l'humour caractéristique de son amant. Tout y était. La bonne humeur, le teint éclatant, la répartie légendaire et les projets de farces. Son amant, l'homme de qui il était tombé amoureux était de retour. Un frisson le secoua toutefois. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention à lui dans les prochaines semaines, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas le seul à en être la victime.

Sirius Black était libre, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le monde courait à sa perte.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Des avis ? Des remarques ? Des commentaires ? x)


End file.
